He Has My Heart
by Imagination Goddess
Summary: Kartik leaves Gemma and her heart breaks. She is miserable without him. Things go downhill when she realizes that no one cares for her anymore. Takes place at the end of TSFT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those belong to Libba Bray! **

* * *

Kartik.

His name runs constantly through my head. I can feel his warm lips on mine. I can feel his rough hands caress my arm, sending shivers through my body.

I shake my head. He will never love me like I love him. The kiss meant nothing to him. He was simply under the influence of my magic.

I sigh and turn to find Felicity running towards me.

"Gemma, you've a visitor!"

I frown. "I'm in no mood for visitors at the moment."

Felicity smiles wickedly. "I have a feeling you'll like this one."

"You don't have a clue what I want."

"Fine!" She turns away and begins walking away. "I'll tell him you're in no mood for him."

My heart skips a beat. Could it be Kartik? "Him?"

Felicity races back to me, a huge grin on her face and loops her arm through mine. "It's the Indian boy you've had your eye on, the one that stays with the gypsies sometimes."

I feel like I'm floating on air. I will hear his voice and see his smile.

"I don't like him like that. I've told you."

She rolls her eyes. "Sure, Gemma."

When we reach Spence, she leads me towards the kitchen. I'm getting nervous now. Why would he come to Spence?

Brigid was there talking to someone. When she moved, Kartik sat there. His eyes meet mine. My heart skips a beat. His face remains emotionless.

"Miss Doyle, I need to speak with you."

"I'm here," I tell him.

He glances towards Brigid and Felicity. "In private."

Brigid steps forward. "Now 'old on one minute! I cannot allow you two to be alone! Miss Doyle, you should know better!"

"Come now, Brigid," Felicity coaxes. "It will only be for a few minutes. I'm sure Miss Doyle can take care of herself." She pats her on the arm. "How about we go take a walk around the school, hmm?"

Brigid scowls. "Alright, but if I 'ear one scream…"

"Yes, Brigid, she knows," Felicity says.

They walk away. Felicity winks back at me over her shoulder before starting up an animated conversation.

"Gemma, I'm leaving."

My heart stops and I sway on the spot. He jumps up and steadies me.

"Gemma! Are you okay?"

No. "Yes, I'm well, thank you."

He lets go of me and I almost try to stop him.

I breathe in deeply. "Where are you going?"

He fiddles with a spoon. "Away."

We wait in silence for a while. I fold my hands in front of me like a proper lady. I will not show him how upset I am.

"Well, Kartik, I wish you the best of luck with your travels." My voice sounds harsh. When I see the pain flash across his face, I automatically regret it.

"I don't know if I'll be back." He stands up.

He's trying to hurt me. Like I hurt him.

Two can play at that game.

"If you come back, be sure to visit."

"I will."

He turns to leave. I should stop him. I should call him back. Tell him not to leave me, to never leave me. I love him.

"Kartik," I whisper so softly I'm sure he hasn't heard, but he stops with his back facing me.

A moment passes and my eyes fill with tears. My breathing becomes shaky.

"I-I-"

He waits. He waits for me to say what is left hanging in the air between us. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. His shoulders sag, and he walks out the door at the back of the kitchen. I try to call after him, but my voice will not work. Then, he is gone.

I fall to the floor, gripping my stomach, as if somehow this will take the pain away. My mind shuts down.

* * *

**A/N - Tell me what you think! Don't worry, there will be more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. It is dark so I must have been out all day. I look over to Ann's bed, but she's not there. Of course not, she left us to be a governess. I roll over. I'm not upset. She chose that life. She could have been someone, but she chose to leave and she deserves whatever she gets.

There is a knock at my door. I jump up to answer it. I wish with all my heart that it's Kartik, but my mind knows it won't be.

It is Felicity. She's in her nightgown, and her hair is down and flowing. I sigh. Maybe if I had half as much beauty as Felicity does, Kartik would have stayed.

"Gemma, what happened today?"

It's like someone has punched me in the stomach. "He left."

"The Indian boy?"

"Kartik."

"Fine, Kartik. Why? What happened?"

I go back to my bed and put my head under the covers. "Go away, Felicity."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I said go."

"Fine!" she huffs. "Don't come crying to me when you realize he's not coming back for you."

Her words leave a fresh cut on my heart. I peek out in time to see her shut the door furiously behind her.

I've lost everyone. Everyone I've ever loved. My mom. My dad. Felicity. Ann. Kartik.

Kartik.

He left me. He stole my heart, and took it with him wherever he went.

He has my heart.

I stare at the ceiling. It's a very bland colour. Something my grandmother would approve of. That's how I'll live. I'll be bland like this ceiling. My heart and all the desires in it have left with Kartik and they're not coming back. He's not coming back.

I sigh again. Felicity is right.

Morning comes to soon. The sun glares at me through the windows. It says, Gemma, get up. Kartik was just a boy. You're a lady! You can't stay in bed.

I groan and roll out of bed. I lace up my corset, and pull on my dress. I put my hair up and look in the mirror. I am a mess. My eyes are red and puffy from crying, and my hair is falling out of place. I don't care. Nothing matters anymore.

I go down for breakfast and everyone stares at me. The younger girls whisper and point.

Let them.

I sit down by myself. Felicity sits with Cecily and the others. They giggle loudly and completely ignore me. That's fine with me. I'd rather be by myself.

There is only one place where I belong.

The realms.

I will go. Without Felicity and Ann. They don't deserve to come with me, not after they abandoned me.

You were awful to them, my mind says to me.

Shut it, I say back.

I finish breakfast and go off to French. When I get there, the only seat left is right in front of Mlle LeFarge. I take a seat and Mlle Lefarge starts the class.

"Bonjour, mes filles! Comme c'est un beau jour, non?"

There is are murmurs of what sounds like agreement. She smiles and continues with the lesson.

I stare out the window. It is bright outside. It's as if it's taunting me with its cheerfulness. My mind wanders to Kartik. He's probably outside right now, chopping wood, or making something with his hands. He's so good with his hands. He would be shirtless. His muscles gleaming with sweat and glinting in the sunlight. Each time he moves his muscles would-

"Mlle Doyle!"

I am startled from my daydream. I blink up at Mlle. LeFarge. She's frowning at me. The rest of the girls are giggling behind their hands.

"Oui?" I manage.

"Où êtes-vous ce matin?"

"P-Pardon?" I stammer.

"Où êtes-vous ce matin?" she says slower.

"Pardon?" I say again, a blush rising to my cheeks.

She sighs exasperatedly. "Miss Doyle! This is exactly why you don't understand French! You must pay attention!"

She shakes her head and dismisses us.

I scramble from my seat and make my way outside. It seems as though I'm closer to him somehow. Like no matter where he is, we're standing on the same ground. We're feeling the same sun. We're breathing the same air.

I inhale deeply.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you like it! Definitely more to come! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The realms are not quite as they used to be. The garden seems a bit overgrown and dull. I release some magic in hopes of cleaning it up, but it only makes it worse.

I walk towards the castle ruins. Though Pip is changing, she's the one friend I have left.

She spies me coming, from the tower. "Gemma!"

She races down to give me a big hug. I smile in spite of myself, but it feels wrong somehow. Stiff and forbidden.

"Where are the others? Didn't you bring them along?"

I shook my head. "They were too tired to come tonight," I lie, hoping she won't see through it.

Pippa frowns. "Really?"

I nod and turn away heading towards the castle. She follows.

"Where are the factory girls?" I ask looking around for them.

"They wanted to explore more of the realms," she tells me.

"Not the Winterlands though, right?" I fear I already know the answer, no matter what she tells me.

"Of course not! I would never allow such a thing!" She pauses thoughtfully. "Gemma, since no one else is coming, you can give me more of the magic today right?" She looks at me hopefully.

I know that I should not, but Pippa is my friend. Furthermore, if Felicity ever found out, I would never be friends with her again. I clasp her hands and let the magic run through them. When I feel she has enough, I break the connection. She smiles, and I remember why I do this. She looks radiant now, glowing and sparkling. She is the old Pippa.

She twirls around and laughs freely. When I do not join her, she comes back over to me.

"Is there something the matter?"

I shake my head. I cannot tell her about anyone. She will take their side, as I know she should.

"Come now." She holds my hand. "You can trust me."

I look deep into her eyes and I wish very much that I could. That she could comfort me, and advise me. But she is not my mother. She would not understand.

I shake my head again. "It is nothing."

She pouts. "You don't trust me do you?" When I hesitate, she jumps away from me. "I'm still the same Pippa Cross! I am!" she shouts, and with that she runs into the castle, leaving me alone.

I'm always alone.

I get up and wander for a while. If only Kartik could have seen this! I imagine how his eyes would grow wide at the sight of the realms. How he would marvel when he saw Pip still here. How young he would be when we ran and laughed around the garden.

"Most High!"

It's the Gorgon. I stop walking and notice I am up to my waist in water. The nymphs are there enticing me in. For a moment, I think I will let them.

"Most High, get out!"

The nymphs reach out to take my hand. Panic seizes me, and I scramble onto the boat. The nymphs howl with rage and try to pull me from the boat. Gorgon speeds away. Her snakes hiss back at the nymphs and finally we are safe.

"What were you thinking?" she asks me.

"I-I just wasn't paying attention…" I trail off. We both know that it is a terrible excuse.

"Do you have something on your mind?"

I freeze. Is it that easy to read?

I shake my head. "It is nothing," I repeat.

Gorgon stay silent. I feel like an empty shell without my heart. There is nothing left to live for. When I try to tell her this, nothing comes out. Tears stream down my face.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am here."

"Kartik," I whisper. "He's gone."

"And he is important?"

"Yes," I choke out. "He has my heart."

I leave the realms quickly. Gorgon doesn't call after me and I don't expect her to. I don't expect anyone to love me anymore.

* * *

**A/N - Here's another chapter! I might start to wrap it up soon. We'll see! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Spence, there are young girls laughing and playing everywhere. Mrs. Nightwing observes from a bench nearby, allowing no inappropriate behaviour. Under her watchful eye, she expects the girls to grow up and live a proper life.

How would she feel if she knew that I had power to a magical land that is nothing like the tales Brigid tells us? If she knew that I had fallen in love with an Indian boy with no money of his own to care for me? If she knew that I still hold feelings for this boy, even if he left me?

Felicity glances in my direction. When she sees I am looking, she throws her head back, laughing a little too loudly. She gives Cecily a huge hug. Cecily's face brightens considerably, and they skip off to do who-knows-what.

It has been but a few hours of consciousness and already I feel that too much time has passed since I spoke to him. Any other time I would at least know that I would speak to him again. His face floats in my mind, torturing me and delighting me, all at the same time.

As night falls, I realise that I've spent my whole day wallowing in self pity. If I had friends it would have felt like a waste, but it doesn't. If it passes the time until the day I die, to get away, I will gladly live through it.

I find my way to my room, and undress. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment before I become very frustrated and pull on my nightgown. I open the window and take one last look outside. There are lights coming from the gypsy camp in the woods. Maybe they know where Kartik has gone. But what does it matter? I won't go after him.

I leave the window open, just in case he decides that he needs me as much as I need him. If he were to jump into my bed with me, I wouldn't stop him. Not from now on.

_I'm in the realms. The garden is fixed up and is looking as beautiful as ever. Not only that, but Kartik stands in the middle. He smiles that smile I've been longing to see since he left. It leaves me breathless. _

_I walk towards him, slowly, thinking if I move too fast it will scare him away. He laughs and runs to me, gathering me into his arms and swinging me around. When he puts me down, we gaze into each others eyes for a split second before he bends down to capture my lips in a kiss. _

_His lips are so warm, just the way I remember them. His hands are at the back of my neck and at the small of my back. Mine are pinned to his chest. He rubs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and his tongue slips through, tasting, exploring. _

_He picks me up and lays me at the foot of a tree. I try to pull him down to me, but he backs out of the way. When I try to get up to kiss him again, he pushes me down. I lay there looking at what I've missed so much, what has been on my mind for the past twenty-four hours. He pulls off his shirt and throws it to the side. _

_Then, he is kissing me again, like there is no tomorrow. He tastes so sweet, so good! I don't know why I haven't spent more time doing this. His hands trail down my arms to hold mine. He breaks the kiss and starts to suck on my neck and my shoulders. His hands leave mine and cup my breasts gently. My breathing quickens and he moans. _

I open my eyes. I see the bland ceiling above me and I know I'm still in my room, and my nightgown. Kartik hasn't come back.

* * *

**A/N - I'm thinking about starting to wrap it up. Opinions?! Reviews?! **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I roll over. My pulse quickens and fear consumes me. There is someone in Ann's bed. I slip out of bed and tiptoe over. There is Ann's awful hair sprawled over the pillows. It's actually her! I cannot believe it!

I wake her up with a slight nudge. She grumbles and rolls over.

"Ann! It's me, Gemma! Ann, wake-up!"

She opens her eyes and pushes herself up onto her elbows. "Gemma, why did you wake me? Did something happen?"

"Yes, you came back!" I say. "Why are you back?"

She sits up. "They didn't need me any longer. They have a new governess. Not that I'm complaining. Those children were driving me crazy!"

I laugh and hug her tight. "Ann, I've missed you."

"Yes, and I've missed you to. But I hear you've gotten quite moody."

I duck my head. "I might have lost my temper at Felicity."

She pats my shoulder. "I heard Kartik left. I'm sorry."

I flinch. Whenever his name is said aloud, I cannot help but be pained by it.

We sit in silence. Her attempt at friendship has left us in an awkward situation. I play with my nightgown and Ann pulls at her hair. Finally, I give her one last hug.

"I did miss you," I tell her again.

She smiles and pulls the covers back over her. I climb back into bed. Tomorrow will be a new day. Though it's simply Ann, at least I have a friend. Maybe once Felicity sees that Ann is back, she'll give me time to apologize. I've been awful and I know it. I will apologize soon, and everything will be fine again.

Except with Kartik.

* * *

Days come and go without event. Ann and I are sitting outside on the grass. She is telling me stories of how horrible the children were, but I'm hardly listening. When a wind blows the branches of a bush near by, my eyes flash to it, hoping to see Kartik walking out from behind it. There is nothing I want more in the world than to be with him.

"When are you going to apologize to Felicity?" Ann asks me.

I told her I wasn't going to the realms until I'd made up with her. Ann needs the realms like a tree needs sun. The beauty she has there surpasses anything she could ever dream of here.

I glance over to Felicity. "I guess I could do it now…"

"Yes! Excellent idea!" Ann agrees wholeheartedly.

I frown at her and she bows her head meekly. I sigh, which I've been doing a lot of lately, and march over to were Felicity is doing Cecily's hair.

"Felicity, may I have a word?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

She looks up at me. "I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment Miss Doyle, but if you care to speak, I'll go to your room later."

I know what she wants. She wants the realms and the magic. I'm the only one who can give it to her.

I force a smile. "Of course, Miss Worthington. How vulgar of me."

I saunter back to Ann. "Well?" She asks. "What has happened?"

"She's coming to our room tonight. We'll go to the realms," I say. She squeals in excitement.

Ann and I wait up for Felicity. Just like she promises, she is there.

"Felicity," I start.

"Yes?" She is looking forward to this. I can see the smug look on her face.

"I was rude to you. I never should have done it. It was a mistake and I shall never do it again." I manage to get it out all in one breath.

"Yes, well, be sure you don't." She seems satisfied.

We sit in silence for a while. I'm waiting for one of them to suggest the realms. When they don't, I ask, "Shall we be off to the realms, then?"

They hug me and I know our friendship has been mended for now.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry it took a few days, but it's up now! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The realms are as disorderly as last time. Felicity and Ann jump around, glad to be back at last. They don't even notice the changes here. They look over to me laughing. I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"We have to go see Pip!" Felicity tells us, racing off in that direction.

Ann follows behind her, though more slowly. I go off to find Gorgon.

She is waiting for me in the river.

"Most High." She nods in my direction.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"I think the better question is how have you been."

I expect she thinks it makes her wise, turning my questions around. I sigh in reply and she seems to understand.

"The creatures of the realms are getting restless," she tells me after a while. "You should make the alliance as soon as possible."

Oh no. Another thing to worry about. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told Kartik he could be in the alliance. He's gone."

"But suppose he doesn't want to be part of the alliance. You would be wasting time for no reason."

"Waiting for Kartik is not a waste of time!" I practically shout at her.

That ends the questions. I decide it is time to find Felicity, Pippa and Ann. I leave Gorgon without saying good-bye.

When I reach the castle, they are not there. It feels like it has been deserted for ages. I start to worry.

They can't have gone far, my mind tells me. Use the magic. It will help you.

I release the magic, sending it out, hoping it will reach them. Something flares inside me after a while. It surprises me and I stop the magic. I hope that I will not have to start over. I get ready to release it again, but I notice a path light up in front of me. I feel it will lead me to my friends, so I follow it.

It is a long path, which is probably why they took so long to find in the first place. I'm growing weary. If Kartik were here, he would laugh at my weakness. I would scowl at him and pretend like none of my muscles hurt from walking and climbing.

I'm coming close to the end. I hear voices. I start to run, trying to get close enough to see who it is.

They are my friends! But they're not alone. They are in the company of fairies. I crouch behind a bush. I'll let them go about their business, but if they're in trouble, I'm the only one that can help them.

"And you're sure that this man can give us what we want? Whatever we want?" Felicity asks one of the fairies.

"Oh, yes!" the fairy tells her. "He has a lot of power! More power even than your friend!"

"Gemma?" Ann asks. "How? I thought she bound the magic to herself."

The fairies hiss. One says, "There are other powers that exist."

"Come on girls!" Pippa says to them. "This is what we've always wanted isn't it? We all know that Gemma doesn't share with us. She only gives us what she feels like giving us."

They all nod in agreement. Every single one of them. I am hurt and shocked. How could I ever have called them my friends?

I turn to leave. They won't need my help with anything anymore. I will leave them, and go back to Spence. Maybe they will even have more power than me. I won't be special, I'll just be another girl. At least I won't have to worry about taking care of the realms. They can do it. I've had enough with responsibility. I just want to be a normal girl anyways.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, this may seem like it's going backwards.. but I promise it's going in the right direction! That's all I can say!**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun wakes me from my sleep. It's warm on my face and for that sole moment, I feel comforted.

I hardly got any sleep last night. I felt awful about leaving my friends, but too irritated to go back and get them. I had better go back and make sure they can make it back okay, before I decide to ignore them.

* * *

I follow the same path that I had the night before. When I reach the spot I last saw my 'friends', I used the magic again to show me the path. It continues the same way.

I notice the trees and bushes are dying off. This path is leading me to somewhere unsafe and forbidden.

The Winterlands.

I shiver as I approach. The fog is thick here and I can hardly see where I am going. Finally, I reach a wall of bones. I am utterly disgusted but I feel along them with my hands anyways until I reach a latch of some sort. I try to pull but it will not open. Frustrated, I use the magic to try to open it. No luck.

Suddenly a voice speaks. "Do you wish to enter the Winterlands?"

I stare at the door. It is made of a ribcage and has a real heart behind it. I want to vomit, but manage to hold my stomach. I don't know whether to speak to it or not. Will it hear me?

"Do you wish to enter the Winterlands?" it repeats.

"Yes," I tell it.

"You must tell us your heart's greatest desire and its greatest fear."

I am surprised by this. I try to think of an acceptable answer, one that won't show how much I care for someone who doesn't love me back.

"You probably don't want to lie to it."

I look around. There is a fairy hovering over my left shoulder.

"Why not?" I ask.

"It will not allow you to pass."

"How can it tell? It's just a heart!"

The fairy cackles, but doesn't answer me.

There are plenty of things I want. I want Kartik to hold me in his arms. I want him to gaze into my eyes. I want him to tell me I'm beautiful and mean it. There are so many things I want.

There are plenty of things I'm afraid of too. I'm afraid that Kartik won't feel the same way about me. I'm afraid of his touch, and how wrong it might be. But most of all, I'm afraid he won't come back.

He's the answer. He's my greatest desire and my greatest fear. He could complete me, or he could destroy me.

"Kartik," I tell the heart.

"Yesss," the heart hisses.

The gate swings open. I stop breathing. I walk forward swiftly, and as I reach the other side unharmed, I let the breath out.

The path the girls took is still lit. I dash off in that direction. The Winterlands are worse than I imagined. It is a land of ice. The trees hold no leaves, and there are no flowers to brighten the path. I can't stand being here alone. It's as if I will never find a way out. There is no one here to love me or to help me.

I hear voices now. As I get closer, I realize they are not just voices, they are the groans of my friends and a slightly familiar voice. There are only empty trees to hide behind now, so I step behind one.

"Where is Miss Doyle, Miss Worthington?" asks a deep voice.

"I've told you already. I don't know where she went off to." She is breathing heavy and her voice is pained.

There is a loud smack and Felicity cries out.

"And you Miss Cross? Do you know where she went off to?" the voice asks calmly.

"N-no," Pippa stammers. "Only Felicity and Ann came to meet us. That was it, I swear it."

There is another smacking sound. This time, Pippa cries out and I can hear her sobs.

I peer out from my hiding spot. All of the girls are tied up and sitting on the ground. Felicity and Pippa are the only ones that are awake and are beside each other. They all have blood stains on their dresses. There is also a young Indian man standing there. It is Amar.

"Well, girls, I'm afraid things are only going to get worse if you don't tell me where your friend is."

The two girls say nothing. They are too weak.

Amar leaves, but I stay in my hiding spot. He must have placed creatures to watch over the girls. I can't bare to leave just yet, though. I decide to stay for a moment or two.

"Pip?" Felicity turns her head towards the other girl.

Pippa is crying silently. She looks at Felicity.

"Fee, make it stop," she whispers.

To my surprise, Felicity places her lips on Pippa's. They do not break the kiss for a while. When they finally do, Felicity kisses her cheek and places her head on Pippa's.

"I'm sorry, Fee," Pippa tells her. "I'm so, so sorry."

I'm awestruck and pained by what has happened. How could I not have noticed the love between my two friends? How could I let them suffer like that? I can't let this go on. I can't be the cause of pain for them. I need to get help, and I need to get it fast.

* * *

**A/N - I needed to show the Felicity/Pippa relationship somewhere. I guess this is sort of turning into another ending for the book. Oh well. Enjoy! :) Oh, and reviews are not demanded.. but are appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Spence, what I saw in the realms seemed surreal. My friends are in trouble and I need to help them. But I need help in order to do it.

I can't just take anyone into the realms. It needs to be someone I trusted fully. Someone that can keep a secret. I know who I need.

Kartik.

I groan. No way am I going to be able to find him. He could be anywhere! I pace along the woods outside. I am thinking hard, and fast, trying to come up with anything that can help me find him.

Then it hits me. I don't know why I've been so stupid, but that doesn't matter now.

I close my eyes and release the magic, hoping that it will work and light up a path for Kartik, like it did for my friends. When I open them, there is a glowing path. A dim glowing path, but a path all the same.

I rush off, not wasting any time. It leads me into the forest. I try to keep the thoughts that are telling me he is long gone, out of my head. I'm guided to the gypsy camp. The path has vanished, but I have a feeling the gypsies will know where he is.

"Excuse me!" I call to a man.

He turns around, and I see that it is Ithal. His eyes narrow at me, but the rest of his face remains emotionless.

"I need to find Kartik."

The corners of his mouth twitch. "What for?"

"I-I can't explain," I stammer.

His face breaks into a grin this time. "Yes. I'm sure it's VERY important."

I blush. "Please," I ask, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. "This is important. It's a matter of life or death!"

I hear a sigh. I turn and Kartik is coming out of one of the gypsy tents. I gasp. He looks just as beautiful as I remember. His muscles might be larger, and he might have dirt all over him, but it is him regardless. I want to touch him. I want to make sure it is him.

"Kartik?" I whisper.

"Yes, Miss Doyle?"

I want to run to him, but I resist the urge.

"I need you to come with me," I tell him.

"Why?"

I look to Ithal. He's standing by the stables, but I'm sure he is listening to every word.

"There have been some difficulties with…" I pause trying to find the right word.

"Ah," he says, realization dawning on his face.

"Yes, and some people are in trouble. I need you to come with me."

"I can't."

I stare at him. "Why not?" I demand.

He looks away.

"Fine! I'll just have to save the world by myself. I was hoping that you'd be of assistance, but you've decided to wallow in self-pity!" I practically spit the words at him.

I turn to run into the forest. I was too panicked to open the door in the camp, and I couldn't let Ithal see. I hear someone running behind me. Kartik has changed his mind!

But it is not Kartik who has followed me. It is Ithal.

"Who is in trouble?" he asks. "I want to help."

"I'm afraid I can't let you help with this one."

He puffs up his chest. "I can do whatever you wished Kartik to do."

I sigh. "You don't understand! I can't!"

"Tell him, Gemma."

Kartik enters, stepping closer to us. He has decided to come. To help me. I'm overwhelmed with happiness.

I tell Ithal about the realms. I fill both of them in on what has happened. When I mention what Amar has done, Kartik pales. I wish I wasn't the one to tell him, but I had to. A swarm of emotions flicker across his face until a fiery, determined one sets in.

"Take us there," Kartik says.

* * *

**A/N - He's baaaaaaaack! Well, things are quite different from the actual book now. Tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

When we arrive in the realms, it is back to its beautiful self. I can't think of what might have caused the change, but it's no matter.

They stumble around for a minute. Their eyes are wide and their mouths are gaping. I smile at them until I remember what we're here to do.

"Let's go!" I say, and they snap out of their trace.

I swiftly take them to the edge of the Winterlands. I run my hands along the bone wall until I find the latch again. I pull on it, and it doesn't open.

My stomach sinks. I remember how we have to get through.

"Tell us your heart's greatest desire and its greatest fear," the heart says.

Kartik and Ithal give each other a glance, but don't say anything.

"Alright then," I say. "Who's first? And don't lie to it."

Ithal takes a shy step forward. "My greatest desire is to be able to protect, and my greatest fear is death."

The heart opens the door. Ithal looks at me, for permission.

"Go on," I tell him.

He steps through, and the gate swings shut.

"Next," the heart hisses.

I motion for Kartik to go next. I want to be the last one there. I don't want him to hear that he is my heart's greatest desire or fear. That he has my heart.

He steps up to the gate. "Well?" it asks him.

"My greatest desire is…" he pauses. He is having a hard time deciding. I will not push him, and I will try not to look eager for his answer.

"My greatest desire," he says. "Is to find my destiny. My greatest fear, is not fulfilling it."

The door swings open again, and Kartik steps through. I can't help but feel I a little disappointed at his answer. I am the only one left, and I already know what my answer is.

"You again?" the heart hisses.

"Kartik," I tell it. I'm in no mood for games, and I've no time to waste.

I walk through and the gate shuts with a loud bang. They are waiting for me. I lead the way to the clearing. I tell them to stay quiet, even though they already are. I motion for them to stay hidden behind one of the bare trees.

The girls are still there, laying on the ground. Ann is moaning, and Pippa is twitching. The others are motionless and I pray that they are only asleep. Felicity's head begins to move. She is looking around. Looking for a way out no doubt.

Don't worry Fee, I think. I'm here to help you.

When I look again, she is staring right at me. Her eyes grow wide, and she pulls her mouth into a smile. She flinches then and the smile fades away. I know she has been hurt badly. She looks away abruptly, as Amar walks to where they lay.

I glance over at Kartik, but his face is betraying no emotion.

"I have given you time to think. I need an answer, or you all die right here, right now."

He whistles and other lost and corrupted souls file into the area. They all hold swords or knifes in their hands. None of the girls say anything.

Amar looks at them one by one. "No one? Alright then." He points to one man. "Take the one on the end first."

The man walks over to one of the factory girls, Wendy. She is shaking. Of course, she doesn't know if she is on the end or not, being blind. The man grabs her arm roughly.

I stand and try to call out, to make him stop, but Kartik is suddenly beside me. He grabs my waist, pulls me close to him and covers my mouth with the other.

I thrash, trying to get away until Kartik whispers, "Don't Gemma, we can't stop this yet. Just look away."

I turn and bury my head into his shoulder. I am so overcome by sorrow that I can't think about how good this should make me feel. I hear the knife come down and a painful cry. Kartik rubs my back gently, and his shoulder swallows my sobs.

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW. That is all. **


	10. Chapter 10

Amar has decided to wait again. To use Wendy as an example for what is to come. I feel sick.

Kartik leads me away. He nods at Ithal who nods back. He stays and watches silently over the happenings of the clearing. We leave the Winterlands. I wipe away my tears. How are we going to stop this? There are so many of them.

"We're going to need some help," Kartik says softly. "Is there anyone here who can help us?"

I consider. There is always Asha. She and the other Untouchables have always been kind to me. There is also Philon and the forest folk. And Gorgon. I hate having to ask them to fight this battle, but I don't have any other choice.

"I have some people in mind," I tell him.

"We don't have much time. We need to do it quickly."

I nod, and we go in search of them.

Time seems to blur as we gather my army.

My Army.

How many ladies can say they have gathered an army? I can't decide whether it is a good thing or a bad thing.

They have decided to join us. All but the Gorgon. We couldn't find her. I tell them I'm sorry for dragging them into something they needn't be apart of.

"This is our home," Asha says. "We need to defend it. If not, we have no right to be here. This is not your fault. We would have to fight sometime."

We are on our way back to clearing. I hope that we are not too late. I don't want to know which of my friends was next.

When we arrive, Ithal is still there. He looks up at us. There is hatred and fear in his eyes. He likes what is happening no more than I do. He doesn't have a part in this. He shouldn't be here.

"He came back and killed two more girls," Ithal reports.

I never should have left! I should have given myself up. I could have saved them!

"Which ones?" I ask him. My eyes are tearing up.

"It was not Felicity, nor the other ones you go about with. It was two of the other girls."

I sigh with relief and immediately feel awful about it. People have still died for me. Their souls have been corrupted and are doomed to wander about forever.

Everyone has surrounded the clearing. They are armed and ready for the fight. The fight that I have caused.

Amar walks back into the clearing. It was Mercy and Mae that he took. Bessie, Ann, Felicity and Pippa are still their. They are all awake, but barely.

"I have found your friend."

They look up startled.

"Yes, she was hanging around, watching the deaths of your friends. But she didn't do anything about it. She let them die."

I become furious. How dare he say that! How dare he accuse me of being a traitor!

"She wouldn't do that," Ann mumbles, horrified.

Amar smiles. "Oh yes, she would. And now, she is going to die. We will sacrifice her to the tree, and the Winterlands will contain all of the magic."

I wish to march up to Amar. To kill him for the things he has done to my friends. To me. To Kartik. For what he has put us through. Kartik has a firm grip on me. He will not let me go. I wish to shout to them that he is bluffing, that I am here! I have brought help for them. But I can't blow our cover. We need to surprise them.

Suddenly, a man runs into the clearing. "There is trouble! By the water!"

Amar furrows his brow. "What's this?"

"There is a ship with a Gorgon on it!"

Gorgon! She has come to fight!

"I thought they were all gone!"

"I swear it! She is here."

Amar follows the man out of the clearing.

"Stay with the girls," he calls back. "Don't let them escape."

Half of his army is here. They are many, but so are we. I feel the need to crush every one of them. I blame them all from the murders that have happened here. They did nothing to stop it.

Kartik removes his hand from my wrist.

"It is time," he whispers.

"Some of them have to help Gorgon!" I tell him. "She can't fight them all by herself!"

"They will. Asha is fighting down there now. We need to go now."

I nod and give the signal. Battle cries come from all around me, and my army rushes into the clearing.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, this one wasn't very good. Oh well, I'll have to make the next one_ twice_ as good! Check out the poll on my profile too!**


	11. Chapter 11

I am terrified. I've never been so scared of anything in my life. In the next moment, I could cause the deaths of all of my friends, Kartik and many innocent people.

I'm still standing above the clearing, as Kartik said to. He told me that in order to get my friends out, I needed to go in and heal them. That means I have to wait.

Waiting is so hard when lives are on the line. I can see them down there. All of them. Bessie, Pippa, Ann, Felicity, Kartik.

Kartik.

He's so brave. And strong. He is trying to make a path for me. They all are.

Ithal has run off to help Asha and Gorgon.

I wonder how many have been killed all ready. There are so many bodies lying on the ground. It is hard for me to continue watching, but this is like my punishment. My punishment for starting a war. For endangering lives.

Bessie is pulling at her ropes, trying to get them undone. She is ready for a good fight. She is weak, but still she needs to pounce at someone or something.

Ann's eyes are wide. This is like one of her books, where the handsome prince saves the lovely princess from harm. Only she is not a princess and she doesn't have a handsome prince. She is trying to get closer to the other girls. She needs to be close to them. They all need to be close.

The army is getting closer to the girls now. They have almost pushed though on one side of the wall surrounding them.

I can see how Pippa's teeth have become sharp and pointy without the magic. I can see how changed she is, but she is fighting it. She is trying to be a good person. She is looking away. I can see the hungry look in her eyes. She shakes her head.

Felicity is pulling at her ropes as well. She wants to help. She has always been a hunter. All her life she has been made to meet someone else's expectations, when all she wants to do is meet her own.

They have finally broken through. I run as fast as I can down into the clearing. I dive past swords and knifes. My heart is racing way to fast, and I feel as if it will explode.

I can see Kartik now, a small bit from me. His eyes are darting all over the place, looking for something, but he can not find it. They meet mine and his face flashes from relief to panic. A fight passes between us, and I can no longer see him.

"Gemma!" Felicity cries out to me. Her eyes are tearing up as are mine. I reach her and give her a huge hug. I've missed her. I've missed them all.

One at a time I take their hands. Felicity first. I close my eyes and release the magic. I see what her father has done to her. I see her love for Pippa. I see how much our friendship has grown. I see it all.

Next is Bessie. This time, I see Bessie working in the factory. I see how she is treated and how defiant she is. I see the tough face she puts on, and I see how much she feels she owes Pippa for helping her and the other factory girls.

When I release the magic into Ann, I am swarmed with everything. I see how she cuts herself every night. I feel how badly she wants to be beautiful and to be noticed. I can see how happy she is when she is making us laugh. I can also see the girl within her bursting to be free and to be bold.

Last but not least is Pippa. I see Pippa as she used to be. I see her with us in the caves and I see how curious she is about her relationship with Felicity. I can feel her longing to be the way she used to be, and how disgusted she is with herself now.

When they are all cured and healthy, we have a group hug. I could forget about the war going on around us. If only Kartik were not in it.

Out of nowhere, arrows begin pelting in at us. Amar has come from the river with some of his men. I'm afraid to think about what is happening there now. Pippa shrieks and we try to find something, anything to shelter us. I grab an ice chuck and with the magic, change it into a huge shield. The others, noticing what I have done, grab their own and use what magic I have given them to create one as well.

One of the arrows whizzes past my ear. I duck down, placing my back against it and look back at the others. They are not used to the magic and it is taking them longer to make their shields. Felicity, Ann and Bessie are practically done of theirs, Pippa's is only as the size of her head yet.

An arrow shoots over my shied, heading straight for Pippa. Time slows down. I throw my hand up to warn Pippa, but she is frozen at the sight of the arrow.

Swiftly, Bessie dives in front of Pippa. The arrow hits her square in the chest. She falls to the ground and time speeds up again.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you're liking it! Review if you get the chance!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bessie!" Pippa cries. "Bessie!"

I motion for the other girls to stay where they are. I crawl towards where Bessie landed, dragging my shield behind me. I pull her onto my lap so she is shielded form any other arrows coming at us.

"Bessie, can you hear me?" Surprisingly, my voice is calm.

Her eyes flicker and she coughs.

"I'm just going to use the magic to heal your wound okay?"

She tries to pull herself from my grasp. I fear she has gone mad and I try to keep her steady.

"I'm going to take the arrow out no," I tell her.

"No," she wheezes. "Leave it."

Confused, I reply, "If I don't remove the arrow I can't heal you."

"I know," she tells me. "Pippa was nice to me 'n the girls. I owed 'er for that. Now I can cross over peacefully, knowin' I paid 'er back."

The tears are falling freely from me face. I smile at her and nod. She smiles back at me. She closes her eyes, and her head goes limp beneath my hand. I look up at the other girls who are watching me. Felicity has pulled Pippa behind her shield. She is comforting her. I shake my head, and both Ann and Felicity know what I mean by it.

Amar will not get away from this battle unharmed. He has killed all of the factory girls. He has harmed my friends in ways that can never be forgiven. He lied to them and is trying to kill me. He is causing Kartik too much pain, even if he does keep it locked up.

This has to end.

I go to stand up.

"What are you doing, Gemma?" Ann shouts at me.

I crouch down again. "I have to stop this. I need to stop Amar. Once he's gone, this whole thing might settle down."

"You can't leave! You don't have anything to protect you and-"

"Let her go," Felicity interrupts.

Ann gapes at her.

"Go ahead, we understand," Pippa tells me with a sad smile. "Be safe."

I head into the centre of the clearing. I wait for Amar to look in my general direction.

When he does, I shout, "Come on then!"

He smirks and tells the archers to stop. He's coming down to meet me. Oh dear, what have I done?

I back up. I'm a little closer to my friends now, and he's following me. I feel better with them behind me.

He approaches, slowly, stopping a bit away from me. He put his hands behind his back.

"Miss Doyle, it's a pleasure."

I say nothing, for if I do, I will say something embarrassing.

He takes a step forward. "Nice to see that you've learned to be a proper lady."

Again, I say nothing.

"I'm afraid that I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm going to need to sacrifice you to the Tree Of All Souls."

He has somehow made it so he is standing directly in front of me. He grabs hold of my wrist, and I pour the magic into him. He howls and lets go.

"Ah yes, the magic," he says. "I'll just have to kill you without touching you then,"

I run at him. I catch him off guard and am easily able to grab his hand.

"You killed my friends," I say. He tries to pull away when I release the magic, but he becomes to weak and falls to the ground. "You hurt them, and you tried to kill me. You hurt Kartik." His eyes flash when I say his name. He is in a lot of pain and begins screaming at the top of his lungs. I shout over him. "You remember him don't you? Your little brother." His body goes limp in my hand. He is dead but I continue screaming. "The one that looked up to you. The one that would do anything for you until you started to hurt people." I crying helplessly now, but I do not loosen my grip, or stop the magic. "He's a good person."

Someone taps my shoulder. It is Kartik.

* * *

**A/N - I'm almost done now! A few more chapters to go, I think. Sorry to lasting illusion because I keep interrupting her work! ;) And sorry also because it's almost done! :(**


	13. Chapter 13

"Gemma, let go of his wrist."

I do and stop the magic as well. Amar's body disappears. I don't know how much Kartik heard, and I don't ask.

"Gemma? Are you alright?" he asks slowly.

He has pulled me onto his lap.

No, I think. I've been hurt. By everyone, even you. And I killed a man. Your brother. "I'm fine." I try to push myself up, but he has secured me firmly there.

"Gemma, you're bleeding. Don't move. You can't let your blood touch the ground."

I look up. We're almost underneath the tree now. I don't know how I got here. I look down to see that there are many gashes covering my lower body. My head spins. Everything is happening so fast now. I begin to feel the pain and I gasp loudly. Kartik holds me tighter.

There is still a battle going on around me. I can tell that we are winning, but how many lives will be lost in the process?

"He cut you. When you were using the magic, he was cutting you and you didn't even notice," he whispers to me. His voice is pained. "I wanted to help. I tried to help, but I couldn't touch either of you. Not when the magic was being used."

A single tear runs down his cheek. I reach up, hesitantly, and wipe it away. He closes his eyes and sighs at my touch.

"I'm okay," I tell him. I can't bare to see him hurt like this.

He shakes his head. "No you're not." His kisses my forehead.

I try to let the magic heal me, but it hurts too much, so I stop. Ann, Felicity and Pippa are walking over to us.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ann asks.

I stand up, ignoring the pain.

Kartik's arm is around me in an instant. He picks me up. "We can't let your blood touch the ground."

"Take me over to the tree," I say. "We need to stop this now."

He carries me there effortlessly. When I'm on the ground again, the girls are pressing torn pieces of their dresses to my cuts, to make the bleeding stop. I push them away and a drop of my blood falls to the ground.

I find an abandoned knife, and plunge it deep into the tree, ignoring the searing pain that it causes. The magic, every bit of it, is flowing steadily out of the wound. The magic is being sucked into me. The trees roots are wrapping themselves around me. I am the sacrifice they are looking for.

"No!" Kartik shouts. He knows what is happening too. He's reaching for me, but someone else has gotten there first.

Ann.

The magic is pouring itself into her. Pouring itself into everything. It is seeping into the land.

"Ann! What are you doing?" I shout at her, trying to pull away. The tree still needs a soul. She is sacrificing herself for something she's not apart of.

She gives me a small smile. "You have a life back home Gemma. A family who loves you. I don't have anything. I have nothing back there. Here, I can stay with the magic. I can be beautiful like I've always dreamed."

"You'll be stuck in the tree, Ann! In a stupid tree!" I say angrily. I'm crying again.

"Not stupid. Not when I'm there. And I won't be in there forever. Once someone else comes, I can cross over. Don't worry, Gemma. This is what I want."

My cuts have healed, and the roots are letting me go. They begin to entwine themselves around Ann. She smiles, but her eyes betray her pain. She cries out, and I jump to save her, to help her in any way, but Kartik pulls me back.

"Goodbye Ann," I whisper.

The roots have wrapped around her neck now. All I see is her smile, until the roots take her, and she is gone.

* * *

**A/N - Another one bites the dust! ...meaning a chapter not a character...**


	14. Chapter 14

The tree is changing. With every passing second it is growing more beautiful than before. I know it is Ann. She is making herself beautiful. I hope she is happy. I have a feeling she will be in there for a while.

It isn't until after I thank Philon, Asha and Gorgon, that I feel the complete devastation that has happened. I saw more creatures die, if you could call it that, than I ever wanted to in my entire life. Ann is gone forever. She was so brave.

Pippa. She can't come back with us. The magic doesn't work like that. She will never get to be with Felicity. She can cross the river now, though. That is the only place we will ever meet again. Across the river.

Felicity and I can never come back to the realms. Once we leave, we will have no magic to get back inside. I'm devastated. This has become a second home to me. It is hard for me to give it up, but I don't belong here. Not anymore.

Kartik hasn't left my side since the incident at the tree. He has his arm around my waist, like at any moment I will topple over in pain, or have a breakdown. I've told him that I am fine, and that I have no tears left to cry. I've cried a lot for everyone, and that is enough. He is sceptical though, and has stayed with me. I have killed his brother and he still stays with me. I admit, I enjoy his touch. I have missed it.

I can see Felicity and Pippa saying their goodbyes. They are both crying and laughing at the same time. I hope that they can both accept what is happening. I wish there was some way to take Pippa back. She will always be my friend.

It is finally time to go. Felicity, Kartik and I prepare to leave. We tell Ithal it is time to go, but he wishes to stay. I understand, but I tell him how dangerous it can be. He understands too, and still wishes to stay.

I have done what I meant to all along. To give the magic to everyone. To make peace in the realms.

I gather some of the magic. I see the door, and take both of my companions hands. I look back one last time. Everyone is there, saying goodbye. I smile at them, and turn back around.

We step through the door, and we know we will never be back to that wonderful place again in this lifetime. It's almost like a dream. Like that place never existed. I know it does though. I have spent some of the best and worst times of my life there.

But now it is time to let it go.

* * *

**A/N - Almost done. One more chapter left i think! I know this one is kind of short, but I wanted all of this in one chapter by itself.**


	15. Epilogue

We make it back to Spence. No one has noticed our absence. Everything seems the same, but I know it never will be. I feel aged somehow, and very tired.

Felicity says she is willing to tell Miss McCleethy what has happened, so I can get some rest, even though she has been through just as much as I have. I tell her to rest, and that we can tell her in the morning. She nods and heads off to her room.

Kartik is still at my side. He leads me to my room. He turns around as I change into my nightgown. I'm too tired to be embarrassed about my clothing. I jump into bed, and he sits on Ann's bed watching me.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask him.

"I guess I'll go back to the gypsies. They'll love to hear what happened."

"I see."

He stands up and heads towards the door. "Goodnight, Miss… Gemma." He leaves.

I roll over. Suddenly, I feel very lonely and unloved. I get up and go to the door, opening it softly.

"Kartik," I whisper so softly I'm sure he hasn't heard, but he stops his back facing me. "I love you."

He turns around so I can see his face. He is grinning widely, and his face is glowing he's so happy. He runs back to me, picks me up and takes me back to my room. He lays me on the bed, and gets in next to me. I will never push him away again.

"I love you too," he tells me.

He kisses my forehead, both of my cheeks and finally reaches my mouth. He pulls away, but I pull him back again. His kisses become heated and aggressive. I drag my tongue over his bottom lip, and he moans, allowing me passage. His hands hold me tightly to him. It feels as if we've be apart for forever.

He leaves my lips and I whimper. He chuckles and continues a trail of kisses to my shoulder. My hands hold his shoulders against me, and I wonder why I ever let him leave in the first place.

I become tired, and we stop, knowing there will be other days, and other nights. He is caressing my arm. I love laying my head on his chest, and listening to the sound of his breathing.

All of a sudden, a thought passes through my head.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"I was leaving to find my destiny," he tells me.

"And have you found it?"

He put his finger under my chin and looked deep into my eyes. "I never had to find it. You are my destiny, Gemma, and you were always there."

I blush and hide my face. He kisses the top of my head.

Whether he knows it or not, we've made an exchange.

I have his heart and he has mine.

* * *

**A/N - Well, this is it. My story is complete! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**There will be others to come soon! I promise! **

**Thanks for sticking with it!**


End file.
